The Doctor gets Sick
by peachesncream214
Summary: What happens when the doctor gets sick?


"Son of a Dalek!" The Doctor shouts and slams the door of the electrical circuit under the console of the TARDIS. He mutters a few words and climbs the stairs to reach the console.

"Doctor?" Amy asks as the Doctor turns around "Doctor, what are you doing?"

The Doctor turns around to see Amy still in her pajamas looking at him questionably.

"Oh, Amy, Hi! Just umm dealing with this little piece of-"He stops himself "The TARDIS is acting up." He sighs collecting himself. The bags under his eyes indicate to Amy that he stayed up all night.

"Doctor, Are you okay?" She asks him with a tone of worry in her voice. Just then all the color in his face vanishes and he falls to the floor.

"Doctor!" Amy screamed as she ran up to him. She got up and ran around frantically looking for something to help her. Suddenly she remembered that Rory is a nurse.

"Rory, Help Me!' She shouted at the top of her lungs, tears streaming down her face "Rory, Please!"

Rory ran in. "Amy?" He asked. Rory looked down at Amy and The Doctor. "Oh my gosh…what's wrong with him?"

Amy sucked back the tears and looked at Rory "I don't know, you're the nurse you moron!" She laughed a bit.

Rory had not found it amusing, however. "Amy, he's an alien. Isn't there some, like, outer-space hospital thingy?" He asks her

"Yeah, Yeah! But, I don't know how to fly a TARDIS." She frowned

The TARDIS levers flicked and pulled and zigzagged. Just then, they heard the lovely sound of the TARDIS' wheezing.

"It's flying itself!" Amy and Rory shouted in unison. And indeed it was.

Ch. 2

Amy and Rory walked out of the TARDIS.

"Rory" Amy said\

"I wonder where we sign in…." Rory said, ignoring Amy's call

"Rory" Amy said

"I mean is he ok?" Rory babbled on

"RORY!" Amy shouted

"Yeah?" He looked at her

"The Doctor…the whole reason we're here…." Amy said pointing at the TARDIS

"Oh, Right!" Rory ran into the TARDIS coming out with The Doctor five minutes later.

"What took you so long?" an impatient Amy asks "It's been like…Five minutes, he could be dead now!"

Rory drags The Doctor and runs to the desk.

"My Goodness!" the nurse exclaims as she sees The Doctor getting dragged. 'Whatever is he on the ground for?"

"No time." Rory said "Amy tell her what happened."

Amy punched him in the arm for giving _her_ orders then said "I dunno, he just kind of, went pale and passed out." She said looking over at The Doctor.

"Okay, Race?" The Nurse asked

"TimeLord" Amy answered

"Age?" the nurse said looking taken aback by seeing the last timelord

"1,000"

"Name?" 

"The Doctor"

With that answer the nurse ran to the phone and called a number.

"The Doctor is dying, someone please get here with a gurney." She said into the phone.

Amy and Rory's mouths both gaped "Dying?" they both asked

"Yes" The Nurse said "_Dying_"

Amy cried again into Rory's shoulder, this time very long and hard. Even the TARDIS seemed worried. Its blue bluer than normal, and is wheezing and groaning sounding longer and slower. Rory tried not to seem nervous; he knew that The Doctor would somehow get himself out of this mess. But, Rory wasn't too sure of that this time. He tussled his hair and started pacing. Amy was now reading a magazine and stopped crying. The nurse came in and everyone stood up.

"Here for The Doctor?" She asked

All of his friends who showed up walked over.

"we are!" Amy said

"Oh, I'm sorry Madame, Only two at a time…"

The Doctor's voice croaked from afar "S-send them a-a-all in"

The nurse did as she was told.

Ch. 3

"A-amy, Ro-Rory. You saved m-my life" He stuttered

"Sweetie, are you alright?" River asked as she stepped next to his bed.

"Better n-now that y-you're here, Sw-S-Sweetie" He made a small smile.

Amy stepped out to speak to the Doctor ( Medical one)

"What's wrong with him why's he stuttering like that?" she asked

"Well, you see" he said putting his hands in his pockets and pushed up his glasses "He's had some sort of collapse and iits had some side effects" He said

"Will it happen again?" She asked

"Well no, probably" He spiked his hair, yet it still stayed perfect

"How come you look so human?" She asked him

"I-Im a timelord" he answered looking away

"I thought he's the last one?" Amy said

"I am him…." The Doctor said

**OOOOH TWIST! Didn't think I'd put him in did you? Any ways Vote, Follow, comment, Allons-y!**

Ch. 4

"How?" Amy asked him

"Well I can do something called regenerating and basically I change every cell in my body, even my hair!" He said

"What'll I tell him?" Amy asks

"Tell him pinstripe says hi" he replies

With that he walks away. Amy walks into the room to find everyone with a worried look on their faces.

"Who are you?" The Doctor asks when Amy comes in "why is s-she here?" He asks

"Where am i? I want to go HOME!" he pounds his fists on the bed. "T-Turn the l-lights off! I'm TIRED" He's shouting now

I back off. "Rory, is he ok?" Amy asks him

"No, he doesn't remember anyone and he keeps on spazzing out. I'm worried." Rory tells her

Just then,. Amy Remembers.

"Doctor!" she says walking in

"O-oh Amy, Wh-when did you g-get here?" The Doctor asks her

At least he remembers her

"Pinstripe says hi" She says

The Doctor smiles. He talks to River until he falls asleep.


End file.
